


【FGO萨莫】附身

by ruuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 友情向。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster & Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 3





	【FGO萨莫】附身

睡眠是甜蜜的，成为顽石更是幸福，  
只要世界上还有罪恶与耻辱的时候，  
不见不闻，无知无觉于我是最大的欢乐。  
不要惊醒我，啊！请讲得轻些吧。

萨列里试着邀请他一起吃饭。这家新开的店名为“金狮”，位于闹市区，离哪里都不远，适合结束工作后顺路喝几杯。他看起来受宠若惊，很高兴。他的眼睛里出现成年人往往都已经丢弃了的那种天真，转瞬即逝。  
许多同僚说那位新来的德国音乐家不信神，因此不值得信赖。他向来只在有利可图时声称自己信教，其余时间都对上帝之名无动于衷。甚至有民众曾目睹他在半夜的大街上行走，赤目尖牙，形容可怖，活脱脱就是个吸人血的恶魔。他们言之凿凿地说，他的家族世代与魔鬼交易，在德国已经臭名昭著，呆不下去了，才带着幼小的姐弟四处招摇撞骗。这也是为什么他现在来了维也纳。  
如果别人诘问他为何不爱惜羽毛，与莫扎特家的怪人接近。我觉得他的作品挺不错的——似乎（对那个人）太亲近了，有裙带关系之嫌，但他向来不爱撒谎，就打算这样直说了。  
说真的，他完全不相信那些。如果一个人的心中充满邪恶，又如何能写出高尚的音乐来呢？

这以后，他们便经常见面。  
他有一张不笑时冷酷的脸蛋，但微微卷曲的金发和对于男性来说太秀丽的绿眼睛略显多情。萨列里能确认他性格古怪，但并非传闻中的教养不佳，反倒是修养良好、心思率真的那种。  
如果作为一个需要在初来乍到的城市找工作的成年人，他确实是从各方面都不够格，把所有事情都想得太简单；但如果他是个小孩子，那就是太早熟、并且过分的彬彬有礼了，萨列里认为真实情况就是后面那种。他家里有条温顺的狗，还养了几只成天鸣叫的小鸟，热闹非凡。他也喜欢吃甜的东西，一勺冰淇淋就足以让他快乐很久。  
当他演奏乐器的时候，我能看到乐神的吻在他聪慧的额头上融化，然后闪动、奔流，充满眼前的一切……这就是名为“天赋”的东西吧。圣洁的音乐是不可能来自地狱的。阿马德乌斯已经用他独特的语言证明了，那些都是发自嫉妒的诽谤。只有最卑劣最胆怯的那些人，才会害怕光芒而嫉妒、伤害他。  
神没有赐给我天赋，但是把它和幼小的阿马德乌斯一起送来了。我拥有他，就等同于拥有音乐。萨列里艳羡、并由衷喜悦地想着。

萨列里在车上幻想他今天的样子。他想起最后一次见他的时候，他身体情况不太好。因为维也纳严酷的冬天，体质差的人们总是更容易遭受疾病反复的侵袭。他与寒冬一同度过的痕迹被带到了春季，瘦得眼睛出奇地大，面色像山茶花一样苍白，但一如既往的很有精神。他将头包在毛皮围领里，只露出几缕金发和一双笑的眼睛的模样，像一个沉溺于享乐的年轻姑娘。  
赴巴黎工作起，他与阿马德乌斯已有很久没见面了。他在巴黎写了几部作品，有的失败了，但与博马舍合作的那部歌剧大获成功，他很为此满足。（他一定也会为我高兴的。而且，事实上他比我更适合博马舍的剧本。）他猜测阿马德乌斯这两年过得不错……通信中消息太少，只知道他赚了不少钱，又交了一些新朋友，都是一些理所应该发生的好事。  
于是，他们仍约在“金狮”碰面。

由于行程时间比预估的短了，他让车停在街道的交叉口，下车步行。  
他很重视这次重逢，不是对于对方，而是之于自己。在阿马德乌斯交的朋友里，自己并不属于最亲密的那圈，他对谁都是那样纯粹的孩子气的热情……因为自己已经不能为他再做什么（如果傲慢地认为自己曾做过些什么有益于他的事的话），也就用不着再做什么了。他已经凭着努力在这城里彻底立稳脚跟，光是作为一个皇帝青睐的演奏家就足够过得很好，更不要说那神赐的、惊人的作曲天赋能为他带来多少……  
他开始有点后悔离开这么久。一年还是两年？这么长的时间已经足够忘掉一个朋友。也许自己的位置已经被别人取代了吧，他不缺钱，不缺家人，不缺朋友了。也许他的笑容、忧虑、无理取闹都已经属于别人了。  
当初那些诋毁他的风言风语，早已被时间证明是胡编乱造的谣言。曾经听信谣言，肆意编排他的好事之徒们，几乎都已经化解疑虑，将他视作一名优秀的（不下于萨列里或其他人的）音乐家了。但是，由于我比他们都更勤勉、更智慧，更拼命地追逐从至高处洒落的星辰，最后只有我理解了他比金银更珍贵的才能，认识到他经锻冶后所能达到的臻纯的美丽。我无法追上他，无法到达他飞去的地方，无法打破我们之间存在的那堵分隔天堂和人间的墙，无论怎样向神祈祷都不可能，但是……难道我不能占有他全部的爱，将他牢牢牵在手中，成为这位天使最后飞离前，在地面上唯一的知心好友吗？

他如遭雷击，猛地清醒过来，停止了臆想。他知道自己无可置疑、已因这毫无理由的嫉妒扭曲了心灵，在这潮湿、短暂、无人问津的恍惚里，几乎陷入魔鬼的圈套。他想就算这维也纳真的存在爱弹钢琴的吸血鬼或恶魔，那应该是几分钟前被欲望诱惑的自己。  
此时，他的双脚已带着身体走到了应到的地方，表盘上显示的刻度还是比约定的时间稍早一点。  
店里的客人很少，一名高个子的金发男子正背对门口，坐在窗边一张小小的空桌旁。萨列里走近的时候，他发现这个人长着阿马德乌斯的面容，神情平静。他没有戴手套，而是将手套脱下放在一边，又瘦又长的双手交叠在桌面上，那也是一双熟悉的手，指甲是半透明的杏仁形，无名指和小指还染着一点星光似的油墨。他身上穿着的是一件从没见过的新衣服。  
他礼貌地同萨列里打招呼，叫出他的名字，并自称安度西亚斯……萨列里于是搬开椅子，在他面前入座。在这个距离，萨列里清楚地看见这个人的瞳仁是红色而非雅致的绿色。与自己普通的红棕色不同，那是一种微微透明湿润的深红色，令人联想到流动成一小滩的静脉血。  
“您是什么人？”他问道。  
这位奇怪的人回答说：“我是小莫扎特的朋友。他刚出生的时候，我就认识他了。我也是他父母的朋友。”  
他看起来还不完全熟悉这具身体，像齿轮驱动的机关人偶般，缺少正常人类都应当具备的微小动作。萨列里认识这身体的真正主人，总是精力旺盛，哪怕坐着也要将双腿晃来晃去，一刻都不愿意停下来……  
萨列里注视着那双纹丝不动的赤裸的手，指甲受自然天光的影响，闪映着淡蓝色的美丽偏光。他想起这双手臂总是如何紧紧搂住自己的肩膀和脖子的。那些时候他真的很高兴。  
“您认识我，知道我的名字？”萨列里说，“我从没见过您。”  
安度西亚斯答非所问地说：“因为您是他最好的朋友。”

“萨列里！你是什么时候坐在这的？”  
阿马德乌斯从椅子上跳起来，抱住萨列里的脖子，在他的脸上亲昵地蹭了又蹭。他从来都富有表情的脸颊上流动着淡粉色的闪光，大笑的唇中露出两颗雪白的尖牙，让人联想到活泼的小猫或小狗。他那一头密密长长的金发编成一条辫子，饰有珍珠和丝带，如尾巴一般轻快地摇荡。  
“刚才我走神了，连你什么时候来的都不知道。你也清楚，我每天总是走神在想工作……”  
“我刚刚才到的，很抱歉让你等我。”萨列里温和地说，“你过得好吗，阿马迪？”  
“我真的很想念你。说实话，今年我生过一场病。但是一想到今天能见到你回来，我就高兴得不得了，头一点也不痛了！”  
他放开手臂，退回到座椅上，抓起桌上空空的酒杯：“除了你老婆，全世界找不出一个比我更想你的人了。我们先来喝一杯吧！发誓你我再也不会分开。”  
萨列里微笑着握住酒杯。穿着新衣服的阿马德乌斯坐在这张小桌子的对面，像拿到玩具的小孩一样，随手摆弄组合着他的酒杯、餐盘和叉子。几分钟前那里坐着一个恶魔。


End file.
